


gertchase fic/oneshot based on the last episode of the season 1.

by secretslockedintheheart



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, gertchase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretslockedintheheart/pseuds/secretslockedintheheart
Summary: so yeah,based on the last episode, an answer from the whole runawaysanswertime a few days back and tumblr's rowansdagger writing prompt post,specifically #91. ‘ can i hold your hand?’.





	gertchase fic/oneshot based on the last episode of the season 1.

Next to him in the close confines of the Church of Gibborim’s van gert is stiff, but every few seconds she quivers,her breaths are shallow and too quick.turning on the trash bag they’re sharing as a pillow to look; her eyes are squeezed shut tightly-like she’s bracing herself for impact or protecting herself from some kind of horrifying attack. Seeing **gert** like this- _it scares him_ ,cause for the most part gert is  _fearless_  and _fierce_ ,she’s a silent storm,calm and then biting strong winds,loud crackling thunder and pelting bombardment of pulverizing rain.now though, shes making herself  _small,_ curled up like a closed armadillo,hands clutching his coat-he draped it over her earlier since she gave her blanket to karo and nico to share- _God this girl._

Abruptly,she lets out a wet whimper and it  _breaks_ everything in him.reaching out, a large unsure hand,he turns her over to face him,and gert is a deer in headlights- **how much can he break?**.quietly as not to scare her further or to break the silence ,he  gently plucks her hand and lays it low on his abdomen, under his palm.

 _4,7,8_ he _breathes_ ,while gert watches and feels the calming rhythm under their hands.slowly, _so slowly_  ,the panic recedes from her eyes,and bit by bit she uncurls and than her breathing begins to match his own.till shes just laying there next to him,face and form leaning towards him,eyes  _shiny_ and _trusting_ and _timid_ -she’s all  _ **soft and vulnerable-open to him**_.and chase wants to clutch her to him,give her every ounce of  _security and warmth and love in him_  but right now gert doesn’t need to be enclasped,she needs that little distance between them,she needs to just hold his hand and see him-needs space and the connection they have right now.And as  _her chase_ , _he will be what she needs,especially in moments like these._

* * *

 

It’s in the wee hours of the morning, when her eyes land on them. Molly holds in a giggle,those two-could they be any more in _love_ , sharing a pillow,turned towards the other,gert’s palm on his lower abdomen under chase’s,he's delicately holding her hand. _ugh lovey,dovey and gross.They're hands must be all clammy and okay its cute but still ewww-hot and sweaty.._.wait that coat gert’s clutching to her- **it’s chase's,** the _(pervy cartoonish flasher_ ) one they bought earlier today-him,nico and her. _huh.._ it's _barely been_ _24 hours_ and already he's been wrapping it over **gert- _adorkable._** _._

_Nevertheless,there’s  this bubble of giddiness in her heart and the soft, cozy warmth filling her up once again from seeing them like this,sweet and disgustingly/innocently cute. It's like old times, Gert and chase, Gert,chase and molly ,it’s **home** , all that’s missing is their beloved dinosaur._

* * *

 

when gert wakes up,it’s to see chase,his eyes -all _doe like_  at her-that look ,it makes her blush and hurriedly she gets up and goes outside for air and to probably check on molly.and the sorry  _sap_   _ **that he is**_ ,he’s left with a pained smile cause-gert  _does feel something for him_ ,she feels  _safe_  with him but she’s holding back and running away,no matter. he isn’t going to push her, there will be a moment for all that _later_ but till than he’ll be  _here_  for her.

* * *

 

it’s still sunny and they’re hurdled up God knows where, molly’s is pressed against gert,her head buried in the crook of her sisters’ neck.The two leaning against the dinosaur, now named Old Lace.its cute,adorable and yeah,he’s a puddle of goo.and it’s at that very moment when he’s the puddle of chase goo,that gert’s green eyes,catches his and wordlessly she holds up her hand-palm up.voice low and hesitant when she asks , _’’can i hold your hand?_ ’ and okay  _now_  he’s a puddle of goo. **there is nothing** _ **more vulnerable**  _than  _asking to hold someone’s hand_ ,and this is  _strong defensive_  gert  _ **asking**_  - meaning it’s _even more._ gert doesn’t leave herself open to be _hurt_  and _rejected_ ,but  ** _still she asks to hold his hand_**.thus,Chase can feel his face, all soft and smiling warmly at her, he knows he’s  _red_  so, quickly and steadily he takes her hand,settles next to her - she’s warm and he once again he’s feels  _ **home** ,she and molls and now Old Lace are home_.he eye’s her reaction and she’s awkwardly shy and cute but she’s seems  _serene_  now compared to minutes before, _ **before his hand held hers**_.

so here they are,after hours of running and dogging the public cause -now the five of them are America’s  **most wanted** ,they’re hidden away in some scheduled area -nico and karo are curled up diagonally to the right right and Alex, sitting a little ways ahead,hands in pocket. gert next to him,his entwined with hers,molly on her right-cuddling into her,and old lace; a steady leathery and cool assurance of safety and protection at their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> if there’s anyone who can polish this or just wants to work on a gertchase collab,inbox me.


End file.
